Ilya Schmidt
---- Ilya Schmidt (イリアスクフミドト, Iria Sukufumidoto) is a half Russian, half German third-year student at Drache Hero Academy. A student of class 3-A, she is a member of the trio known by the student body as Paper, Rock, Scissors. A sharp mind and an equally sharp tongue she is a no-nonsense, tomboyish type of girl that isn't afraid to speak her mind. Like all students at Drache, she strives to do her best but unlike those around her she takes the school's motto of "Slay the Dragon" to heart. Her aim is not for the top like so many others but rather to shoot straight past that and become a bright star in the night sky. With her quirk, Cutting Edge, she has no problem cutting down anything that stands between her and her goals. She is known as The Crescent Moon Hero: Midnight Star. Appearance Personality Ilya has always been known as an energetic individual, witty and perceptive she is an empath by nature and quick to catch onto things others might miss. Extroverted, she loves being around and talking to people about anything and everything that they might be willing to talk about. Considered a charming girl by her classmates, charismatic and quick to speak her mind. She is a passionate person and everyone who spends even a few moments of her will understand this well whether they want to or not. While her tendency to jump from topic to topic with little room to breath between them may make others think of her as scatterbrained she is actually quite the well organized and deep thinker. Her easily excited and borderline ADHD behavior seems to have little effect on how diligently she studies and takes her schooling seriously as she is the top of her class when it comes to her grades. Following in her father's footsteps she has a love and genuine skill in the art of smithing, using school facilities to maintain her own equipment and weapon with little supervision from the teachers necessary. Having helped many of her fellow students both within her own class and within the support course with building and repairing equipment from hero costumes to gadgets. Her choice of hobby showing that she is capable of sitting down and concentrating for long periods of time without too much effort. When not training or with friends she can often be found within the support workshop working on something even if it is only to distract herself. While it may appear that Ilya lives in the moment, her mind is always aimed toward the future. This is considered both a strength and a weakness by her mentors as she has a clear and precise goal she is aiming for but has a habit of constantly questioning her choices to the point that she cannot make quick decisions in the heat of things for fear of messing everything up while out in the field. While she is definitely a team player she falls apart when placed into a leadership role. A flaw she is well aware of and knows she must overcome if she ever hopes to reach her dreams. History Equipment Fantasia: Ilya's battle scythe, Fantasia, has been her most prized position since receiving it as a custom forged gift from her father once she discovered what it is that her quirk was capable of. Though it would be quite some time before she would be able to utilize it or even hold it at all for that matter, Ilya received training in how to use the unconventional weapon effectively, being taught to treat it like a polearm and only later learning how to use the blade of the scythe to its greatest potential. Her fighting style consisting of many leg sweeps, thrusts, and hooks. The pole portion of Fantasia is six and a half feet long and made of tungsten for a durable and lightweight handle. The blade itself measures in at three feet and made out of steel, thin and sharpened to a razor's edge. The name itself was given to the scythe by Ilya herself not long after entering Drache Academy. Choosing the name Fantasia due to the free flow way that she uses it in combat. Considering the weapon a piece of herself, she maintains it with the diligence of a fanatic. Quirk & Abilities Physical & Mental Abilities Intelligence: Ilya is well versed in scholarly studies, homeschooled the great majority of her childhood by private tutors she was allowed all the care and attention she needed to grow a curious and healthy mind with a lust for knowledge. The top of her class, she is often held up by her teachers as a great example of academic excellence. However, at Drache, your book smarts will only get you by in the classroom. Ilya has a difficult time applying her knowledge in the field, often second-guessing her ideas and tactics long after that no longer matters. While her teachers respect her great intellect they do their best to push her to grow more confidence in her decision-making skills. Strength: Hardly a hulking wall of muscle and meat, Ilya still maintains an athletic body though she lacks much in terms of pure muscular strength. Able to lift herself in pull-ups and doing a fairly average amount of push-ups. Ilya is just barely able to bench 148 pounds with 150 being measured as her absolute max at her current strength. However, in combat, she relies more on her speed and endurance to outmaneuver opponents while waiting for the opportunity to strike. Endurance: Ilya has a well-rounded handle on her endurance, relying mostly on quick movements and never staying in a single spot to dance her way around much stronger and more durable opponents and sparring mates. She focuses her training heavily into the realm of maintaining her own stamina while waiting for opponents to wear down their own. As such, she is better suited to more drawn out fights and fights against multiple people in open spaces. Quirk Cutting Edge (金味, Kanaaj) is an emitter type quirk used by Ilya Schmidt which allows her to temporarily give an edge to nearly anything she touches. Requiring her own conscious thought and effort to activate it, it allows Illya to instantly sharpen an object she touches to a blade-like edge sharp enough to cut through flesh and even wood with enough force put behind it. Turning a cool looking stick into a sword that can cut through all the monsters is a childhood fantasy that nearly everyone has and yet for Ilya it was tried and true reality. Able to take something as ordinary as an eraser and giving it the deadly properties of a well-sharpened dart. Her quirk doesn't only work on the things you'd least expect, however, as it can be applied to already sharp objects such as her own scythe. When applied to bladed objects it enhances their effect. Even a dull and rusted blade would gain a brand new life, a well maintained and sharpened blade will become sharp enough to cut through diamond with relative ease. Her quirk comes with limitations though, unable to apply her sharpening effect to her body or any living flesh. Plants seeming to be the only exception to this odd rule but only when severed from their roots. Not even meat that has been severed, frozen, or cooked can be sharpened. When an object that is normally flimsy such as a sheet of paper or piece of clothing is sharpened by her quirk will seem to harden and stiffen as though frozen in time. When applying her effect to water, however, water will not turn to ice but simply harden as is. Only small parts of larger bodies of liquid will react to her quirk. The most being about a seven-inch radius around her hand. The rest of the body of liquid will remain unaffected as though she weren't using her quirk at all. As stated before, Cutting Edge has a time limit. This time limit seeming to depend on the object she has sharpened. Flimsy objects such as paper will lose their edge the quickest, only maintaining it for about two or three minutes while harder objects such as wood or metal will keep their edge for much longer. The longest recorded being about seven hours after she'd sharpened it. Super Moves Crescent Moon Slice: Team Move: Rock, Paper, Scissors: Relationships *'Franz Weber': *'Arnold Krause': Quotes Trivia Category:Students Category:Females Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Quirk Users